A new future
by srmthfgfan2009
Summary: Chiro thought his life was all pain, until one day...
1. Pain

**CHAPTER 1: PAIN**

**It starts off with Chiro being late to school.**

Chiro: great, I'm late again

Glenny: hello loser, late to school again I suppose?

Chiro: if you excuse me then I can be on time for 2nd hour lesson

B.T: please, you are never going to get past us, in fact, Glenny, let's beat this coward up

Chiro: why me?

**Chiro ended up going to hospital with a broken arm, a battered stomach, 2 broken ribs and a nose bleed**

Chiro: w-where am I?

Doctor: you are at the hospital, you took quite the beating

Chiro: '_I cannot stay here, it's horrible' _he thought to himself

**Chiro left the hospital secretly at night and ran into the savage lands, where he found a big robot**

Chiro: cool robot, I wonder what's inside?

**Chiro touched the robot, when it opened, he went inside**

Chiro: wow! This is great, I wonder where the light switch is (puts hand on lever) maybe this is it (pulls lever down) ahhh!

**A green light went into Chiro's body**

Chiro: what happened?

???: who awoke us?

???: who is there?

???: Gibson?

Gibson: Antauri?

Antauri: are the others up?

Gibson: no, hey who are you?

Chiro: i-i-im so sorry I didn't mean to anger you

???: hello?

Gibson: ah nova!

Nova: hi guys

???: is anyone there?

Antauri: Sprx, Otto good now we are all up

Sprx: oy kid, who are you

Chiro: I'm so sorry, I wanted to find the light switch, and I better go

Gibson: wait?

Chiro: y-y-your not mad

All 5: no

Sprx: sorry, we got shocked

**Wait for chapter 2 to see Chiro meeting the monkeys**


	2. Friends at last

**CHAPTER 2: FRIENDS AT LAST**

**We left off where Chiro accidently woke up the monkeys and was about to meet them, no see what happens next…**

Chiro: like I said, I'm really sorry

Otto: don't be

Chiro: where am I in the robot

Antauri: sickbay, where we take care of injured allies

Chiro: oh

Gibson: where did these injuries come from?

Chiro: some bullies I ran into

Sprx: what injuries to you have?

Chiro: well I have a broken arm, a battered stomach, 2 broken ribs and a nose bleed

Nova: all that, seriously?!

Chiro: yeah, I get beat up everyday, no lie

Otto: surely you have a friend

Chiro: no, to be honest, I haven't got anything, no one likes me, apparently I'm different, and my family died when I was 4. All I have is myself

Otto: where do you live

Chiro: I live at an orphanage

Nova: why did you come here

Chiro: I was taken to hospital after getting beaten up, but, they always treat me bad so I ran away.

Antauri: we forgot to ask him one important thing

Otto: what

Antauri: can you tell us about yourself

Chiro: yeah, my name is Chiro, I'm 7 years old, I have no family, no friends, I get beaten up every day, and people think I'm suicidal, anything else

Antauri: no, you told us all there is to need to know

Chiro: can I know one thing?

Antauri: and that would be…

Chiro: your names

Antauri: ok, my name is Antauri

Gibson: my name is Mr Hal Gibson, please do not refer to me as Mr or Hal, just Gibson please

Sprx: the names SPRX 77, but you can call me Sprx

Nova: my names Nova

Otto: and I go by Otto

Chiro: nice to meet you all

**Wait for chapter 3 to see the monkeys finally realising chiro's life**


	3. Realization

**CHAPTER 3: REALIZATION**

**We left off with Chiro meeting the monkeys and getting to know them**

Chiro: I really got to go

Sprx: why

Chiro: if I'm not back by 6:00pm then I'll get in big trouble

Nova: we'll take you there

Chiro: are you sure

All 5: sure

Chiro: ok

**Outside the orphanage**

Chiro: thank you

Gibson: no problem, wee watch you go in

Chiro: make sure I'm in my room

Nova: why, where is it

Chiro: you're standing under my bedroom window

Antauri: ok then (opens window) get in

Chiro: thanks (shuts window)

???: oy, we're coming in

Chiro: Glenny, B.T, haven't you beaten me up enough

Otto: who are they

Chiro: look, leave me alone

B.T: not going to work

**Chiro got another broken rib, and his neck was bleeding**

Glenny: now we are done for today, see you tomorrow for your next beating

Chiro: o-o-o-ok

**All 5 monkeys got in when the 2 bullies left**

Sprx: oh dear…

**Wait for chapter 4 to see what happened between the monkeys and Chiro. **


	4. Where to go

**CHAPTER 4: WHERE TO GO?**

**We left of with Chiro going back to the orphanage only to get more pain, the monkeys have seen this and when the bullies left, they went in his room**

Chiro: why me

Nova: are they the bullies?

Chiro: yes, they said they'll see me tomorrow for another beating; I am fed up with it

Otto: your neck is bleeding, heavily

Chiro: I'm fine, I just need- (blacks out)

Nova: Chiro, Chiro!!!

Gibson: no response, this needs emergency action

Antauri: agreed

**The monkeys take him to sickbay again**

Gibson: let me help Chiro, go wait outside

All 4: yes

Gibson: oh my, look at you; you could die at any moment

**After 10 minutes**

Gibson: I'm done guys

Nova: and…

Gibson: (smiles happily) he is getting better; he is sleeping at the moment

All 4: that's a relief

Chiro: hi

Otto: wow, quick sleep

Chiro: yeah, I got to go

Sprx: why?

Chiro: unfortunately I need to go back to the orphanage

Sprx: sorry kid, but you are not going back there

Chiro: why?!

Antauri: Sprx is right, every time you go there, something terrible happens to you

Chiro: if I don't go back, then I haven't got a home

Nova: you could live with us

Chiro: I could

Otto: we have a spare room, what do you say?

Chiro: I don't know…

Sprx: hey, at least living here will be less painful

Chiro: let me think about it

**Wait for chapter 5 to see what Chiro says…**


	5. A new home

**CHAPTER 5: A NEW HOME!**

**We left off with Chiro finally being healed by the monkey team, but when the monkey team told Chiro not to go back to the orphanage and stay with them, he had a tough choice…**

Chiro: fine, I thought hard and I decided

Sprx: yeah…

Chiro: if it's really what you want, then I'll stay here with you

All 5: YAY!!!!!!!

Chiro: I'd rather live here personally

Nova: welcome to the team Chiro

Chiro: thanks, but I still have school

Gibson: yes, but we could home school you

Chiro: y-you could

Antauri: of course

Chiro: my life is getting better already

Otto: I'll take you to your room

Chiro: ok then

**At Chiro's new room**

Chiro: thanks Otto

Otto: it's nothing; you better get sleep, good night Chiro

Chiro: night, tell the others I said good night

Otto: will do

**Back in the main room**

Sprx: where's Chiro?

Otto: in bed sleeping, he told me to say good night to you all

**Little did they know about the nightmare Chiro was about to get… wait for chapter 6 to see Chiro's nightmare…**


	6. A terrible nightmare

**CHAPTER 6: A TERRIBLE NIGHTMARE**

**We left off with Chiro finally adapting to his new home, then going to bed…**

Sprx: I don't get it

Antauri: what's that?

Sprx: I understand we are trying to protect Chiro, but he is a human, are you sure he is the chosen one?

Antauri: indeed I do, Chiro is the chosen one, no doubt about it

Sprx: ok then, but we have to tell him sooner or later

Gibson: why sooner or later?

Sprx: well, what are we going to do, walk up to him when he wakes up and say 'hey Chiro, you're the chosen one, you have to help us fight skeleton king's evil' I highly doubt that he'll agree straight away

Antauri: Sprx is right; we still need to get to know him a tiny bit more

**In Chiro's nightmare**

Chiro: l-leave me al-lone

???: there is no escape from here

Chiro: wh-who are you?

???: I am Skeleton king, or in your case, your worst nightmare ha-ha

Chiro: I don't know you, just leave me alone

Skeleton king: never, now that you woke up them filthy primates, you shall never be safe

Chiro: well what do you want with me?

Skeleton king: your power!

Chiro: what power?

Skeleton king: do not play dumb, I know you have it

Chiro: no I don't, please stop

Skeleton king: stupid boy! (attacks Chiro) you'll never be safe… never…

Chiro: (wakes up) AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gibson: what was that…

**Wait for chapter 7 to see what Chiro does, will he run away, or be reassured by the monkey team…**


	7. Safe or not?

**CHAPTER 7: SAFE OR NOT…**

**We left off from where Chiro had a terrible nightmare, and when he woke up, screamed…**

Chiro: oh, it was just a nightmare

Nova: Chiro what happened?

Chiro: n-nothing, just a nightmare

Gibson: care telling us what it was

Chiro: ok then, I dreamt there was this villain named Skeleton king, he said now that I woke you lot up, I would never be safe from him, he'll keep attacking me, he said he wants the power inside me, I have no clue what power that is though, he said that I can't run, can't hide, he'll find and hurt me whenever possible.

Sprx: seriously?!

Chiro: yeah… but, who is he?

Otto: should we tell him?

Antauri: I'll explain, ok Chiro, we were created by the Alchemist, he got turned evil and corrupted by the dark ones, he then told us to protect the world from his evil, and then he turned into Skeleton king.

Chiro: so, your creator is attacking me, but why, I don't know him

Antauri: you probably won't believe us, but you know when you pulled the lever down in the robot…

Chiro: oh yeah

Antauri: a green energy went into your body right

Chiro: correct

Antauri: that is called the power primate which is what Skeleton king is after, and the power primate goes into chosen ones only.

Chiro: I read this at history class, the chosen one, there is a boy or girl to awaken the robot monkeys and help them fight off the evil forces and be their leader, but that means you're saying I need to help you fight evil and stop him and be your leader

Sprx: correct, you catch on fast

Chiro: I'm not sure, because if I help you, I'll be in more danger, and Skeleton king has a better chance of attacking me and taking my power

Nova: true, but it is also our duty to protect the chosen ones

Chiro: really?

All 5: of course

Chiro: I'll think about helping you

**Wait for chapter 8 to see what Chiro says…**


	8. Celebration!

**CHAPTER 8: TIME TO GET FOOD!**

**We left off where Chiro finally realized he is the chosen one and he has to decide whether to be the Hyperforce's leader and help them fight evil, or live a normal life…**

Chiro: why do I get the tough choice

Otto: well you have to decide now, sorry

Chiro: fine, I'll do it

Sprx: really?

Chiro: yeah, it might be fun, at least I won't get bullied

Gibson: true

Chiro: I'm going for a walk, anyone want to come?

Otto: I'll come

Nova: I have to practice my fighting

Antauri: I also want to stay

Sprx: I'll definitely come

Chiro: Gibson?

Gibson: I don't see why it's bad so I'll come

Chiro: ok let's go

**Outside…**

Chiro: where should we go?

Gibson: I'm hungry so shall we go to a food place

Sprx: ok, hey brainstrain said something decent

Chiro: brainstrain?

Gibson: I told you not to- ok sparky thank you

Chiro: you two love to torment each other

Otto: it's natural, let's go

**At Mr Gagslapper's burger bar…**

Mr Gagslapper: well if it isn't my best customer, how you doing Chiro?

Chiro: I'm fine, I managed to get some new friends

Mr Gagslapper: oh that's great, only 3?

Chiro: no, 2 more are somewhere else

Mr Gagslapper: do you all eat meat

All 4: yes

Mr Gagslapper: here you go, 6 hover burgers on the house

Chiro: want the money

Mr Gagslapper: no, you are a great customer

Chiro: guys, is Antauri or Nova vegetarian?

Otto: nova isn't but Antauri is

Chiro: ok, Mr Gagslapper, can I swap this for a vegetarian please

Mr Gagslapper: sure, here you go

Chiro: thanks

**Wait for chapter 9 to see Chiro, Sprx, Gibson and Otto encountering the bullies again…**


	9. that's what friends are for

**CHAPTER 9: THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR**

**We left off with Chiro walking with Otto, Sprx and Gibson to get some food and they are on their way back…**

Otto: what are these?

Chiro: Hover burgers, they are really nice

Glenny: hi dork

Chiro: hi fatso

Glenny: what did you call me?

Chiro: I called you fatso, what are you going to do about it

Glenny: at least I don't hang around with monkeys

Chiro: they're my friends

Glenny: yeah, I'm not surprised; this red one looks stupid anyway

Sprx: hey, do not insult me you idiot

Glenny: huh?

Chiro: he said do not insult him idiot

Glenny: I feel like punching him but that metal looks strong, so your going to take the blame (goes to punch Chiro, but Sprx, Otto and Gibson get their weapons out) what the?

Chiro: I doubt you can hurt me now, or you can get really punished

Glenny: me and B.T will get you at school

Chiro: I am being home schooled

Glenny: huh?

Chiro: I have a new home now, got to go, bye fatso

**At the super robot**

Chiro: thanks for helping

Sprx: that's what friends are for

Nova: what are they?

Chiro: hover burgers, normal burgers really

Antauri: is it for all of us

Chiro: yes, I got 5 meat and Otto told me you was vegetarian Antauri

Antauri: correct, thank you

Chiro: your welcome

Nova: these are nice

Chiro: told you


	10. Last day of school ultra bullying

**CHAPTER 10: LAST DAY OF SCHOOL = ULTRA BULLYING**

**We left off with Chiro, Sprx, Otto and Gibson going out to get hover burgers, Chiro was then protected from the bullies by his friends**

Chiro: well it's getting late; I better go bed, good night

5 monkeys: good night Chiro

**(Next morning)**

Chiro: well, I have 1 more day of school left, I better not be late

Sprx: see you kid, have fun

**(At school)**

Chiro: ah school, 1 more day and I say goodbye for good

B.T: hey, Glenny told me you was leaving

Chiro: Yep, this is my last day

B.T: so after school, I'll make sure we give you something to remember us by

Chiro: o-o-ok

**(After school)**

Chiro: I better go before-

Glenny: before what?

Chiro: *gulps* n-nothing

B.T: oh good, let's give it to him Glenny

**(After 15 minutes)**

Chiro: ow…….

Antauri: where is Chiro? He was meant to be back 5 minutes ago

Sprx: I'll go see where he is

**(At school)**

Sprx: Chiro?!

Chiro: s-s-Sprx

Sprx: what happened kid?

Chiro: B-B.T and G-Glenny, w-wanted t-to g-give m-me s-something to r-remember t-them b-by

Sprx: you'll be ok

???: step away from the boy

Sprx: w-who are you?

???: shouldn't you know filthy primate

Sprx: only 1 person calls us that, SKELETON KING!!!

Skeleton king: oh yes, now you have 2 choices, 1. give me the boy and I'll let you go easy or 2. I'll inflict pain on the boy, making him suffer quickly.

Sprx: I choose neither, Sprx to Antauri

Antauri: Sprx come in

Sprx: there's a problem

Antauri: what is it?

Sprx: it's skele-

Skeleton king: filthy primate, I warned you, now I'll hurt you both

Chiro and Sprx: HELP!

Antauri: Sprx? SPRX?! Monkey team, Sprx and Chiro are in trouble

Gibson: how?

Antauri: he said skele- so you do the math

Gibson: skeleton king, but that's impossible

Nova: we must hurry!

Sprx: o-ow

Skeleton king: now, I'll take you out first

Sprx: n- wait, what?

Chiro: d-don't a-attack m-my f-friend

Sprx: Chiro!

Skeleton king: poor boy

Chiro: ow

Sprx: hey kid, you okay?

Chiro: s-sorry S-Sprx

Sprx: its ok, you're going to be fine

Skeleton king: will he?

Sprx: ow, l-let m-me g-go

Chiro: Sprx, skeleton king, let him go, I'll do anything

Skeleton king: good (lets go of Sprx) now

Otto: Chiro, Sprx

Chiro: G-guys

Antauri: skeleton king, leave them alone

Skeleton king: and miss the chance to get the chosen one on my side

Antauri: you won't succeed

Chiro: I'm ok

Antauri: Gibson, Otto, get Chiro and Sprx back to the robot and heal them, Nova help me stop skeleton king

Nova: ok (as Gibson and Otto fly off) now, ready Antauri

Antauri: why are you here skeleton king

Skeleton king: I told you, I'm here for the chosen one, he wouldn't be in that condition if he hadn't of help that primate

Nova: shows that Chiro has a pure heart unlike you

Antauri: monkey mind scream

Nova: lady tomahawk

Skeleton king: no! I'll be back you hear

Nova: and we'll be waiting (Antauri and Nova fly off)

**Wait for chapter 11 to see Chiro finally realise what's happening**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_**Wow, probably my longest chapter ever, well like I said, wait for chapter 11, it will be up as soon as possible.**_


	11. Remembering the past

**CHAPTER 11: REMEMBERING THE PAST**

**We left off with Chiro meeting Skeleton king, and ended up with him and Sprx injured**

Gibson: good news

Otto: what's that?

Gibson: they are recovering well; they just need 1 hour rest

Otto: that's a relief

**(1 HOUR LATER)**

Sprx: hey guys

Antauri: Sprx, you ok

Sprx: yeah, im fine, but…

Nova: but what?

Sprx: when I woke up, Chiro looked like he was in a nightmare

Nova: again?!

Sprx: yeah, but he was shivering and whimpering, I don't understand myself

Chiro: hey

Sprx: hey kid, you alright, you had a nightmare

Chiro: how did you know?

Sprx: you was shivering and whimpering in your sleep, it's obvious

Chiro: sorry, I have to go

Otto: where

Chiro: if I'm living with you, I need to get my stuff from the orphanage

Nova: fine, but you cannot go alone

Antauri: Nova is right, I suggest me and Gibson go, agreed

Otto: I need to do repairs

Nova: I need to train my muscles

Sprx: and I need to properly recover, I still have a headache

Gibson: I'm ok with that lets go

**(Antauri, Gibson and Chiro go)**

Chiro: thanks for coming, but was that the guy you fight, Skeleton king

Antauri: yes, and you need to be our leader and help us fight him

Chiro: ok fine, if I have to, then I'll do it…

Gibson: that's done

Chiro: well here's the orphanage

Antauri: Chiro, what was the nightmare about?

Chiro: (sits on bed) same as the first, except there was some black ooze kind of stuff, he tried to surround me with it, but I luckily defended it, he said it will be a matter of time, before I become one of them

Gibson: but that will never happen

Chiro: thanks guys

Gibson: what's this?

Chiro: that's my diary; from my past

Antauri: can we read it

Chiro: you want to know what happened to my parents

Gibson: yes

Chiro: turn to page 13/14

Antauri: hey, it's titled 'a horrible fate' they died due to an orange monkey?

Chiro: I'll tell you the full story

Gibson: ok

Chiro: basically, my parents knew I was special, they kept saying that when I'm older, I'll realise my destiny, that would probably mean waking you guys up, anyway, I went to school one day, when I was at school, my parents got an 'unexpected' visit, when I came home, there was paramedics outside a burnt house, but it was mine, they said that they was sorry, but my parents were gone, they game me a letter though

Antauri: do you still have it?

Chiro: yes, here it is, (hands letter to Antauri)

Antauri: I'll read it, it says '_dear Chiro, we are so sorry we couldn't say goodbye, please forgive us. There was an orange monkey called Mandarin, he wanted you for the dark side, we told him no and we tried to stop him, but he threw petrol and then our house was on fire, we wrote this at the hospital. We refused and he said he'll find you eventually, so we hope you stay safe, remember we'll always watch you from above; you will be a great hero. We miss you, lots of love, Mum and Dad xxxxx'_

Gibson: so Mandarin is the cause, I should have known

Chiro: you know him?

Antauri: he was our old leader, but he turned evil on us

Chiro: yeah, that was when I was 4 though, I survived 9 years.

Gibson: but he is after you again

Chiro: do you want to show the others

Gibson: ok

**Wait for chapter 12 to see Sprx, Otto and Nova hear about what happened...**

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Now this is a long chapter, like I always do, I'll update soon.**


	12. Author's note

A/N:

**This story will be deleted because I am planning 3 new stories, as much as I want to keep it, it will have to go, but do not fear, I plan to make a story about Chiro meeting the hyperforce after, so don't worry.**


End file.
